Jeterdor
Jeterdor is the'' Impossible'' Pokemon. Jeterdor does not evolve. Appearance Some people belive Jeterdor to be based on a Hydra. Jeterdor's body resembles Rayquaza's or Heatran's however it is much bigger. Jeterdor has six wings, all differant in shape and appearance. Two wings looks exactly like a Latios wing. Another pair of wings resemble a Ho-Oh wing except fire protrudes out of the corner. The last pair of wings looks like Yvetal wings, except they are more of a darker color, and tipped with black, the it has no 'fingers'. Jeterdor has 10 heads, also looks vastly differant from each other. It has really long, skinny necks on each head, with a differant primary colored stripe on the top of each one. It's main head, which is located on the middle, resembles Deoxys's head in attack mode, with an eye of truth on its forehead. It's second head, located to the right of its main head, looks similar to Latios's head except it is brown and orange in color, and its lower jaw has pink ridges. It's third head, located the the left of the main head, strongly resembles Lugia's head, except instead of blue its a dark red color. It's fourth and fith head, both located the furthest left of the main head, resemble a mix between Suicune and Raikou's head, except one is red and one is yellow. Jeterdor's sixth head resembles an upside-down Kyogre head, and its seventh resembles an upside-down Groudon head, with its eyes on its chin. Jeterdor's eighth head can change its appearance and look like any Pokemon in existance. Its ninth head is very small compared to the others, and is located on Jeterdor's stomach. It looks like Virizions face. Jeterdor's last head looks just like its main head, except it looks like its cut in half. Jeterdor has four long but skinny, purple legs, with 9 toes that can fold into sharp talons. It's legs can also be folded into another pair of wings, and this is how it looks in most ancient mythology. It's body has many stripes and patterns. Jeterdor basically resmembles every Legendary Pokemon, as it has the powers of every Legendary Pokemon. Origin Jeterdor was created when a man called Malentine Darkpulse used the powers of Dialga and Palkia to travel through time and space, to before the universe was even created, and captured Arceus with a Master Ball. However, this caused a paradox, and prevented the universe from ever being created, and the energy that once was the universe, formed a mutated egg, and after exactly 1 century, the egg hatched into Jeterdor. After about a thousand years, Jeterdor re-created Arceus, and fled deep into space. Arceus later constructed the universe. Jeterdor was known to be a myth, and nobody has ever seen it. Jeterdor is the most powerful Pokemon ever. Powers and Abilities *Hyper Beam *Techno Blast *Glaciate *Fusion Flare *Ice Burn *Boom Burst *Bolt Strike *Magma Storm *Roar Of Time *Dark Void *Heart Swap *Judgement *Searing Shot *Lunar Dance *Shadow Force *Crush Grip *Psycho Boost *Doom Desire *Luster Purge *Weather Ball *Psychic *Transform *ExtremeSpeed *Cosmic Power *Gravity *Blizzard *Sunny Day *Oblivion Wing *Forecast *Ultrageddon Category:Intimas Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Fanon Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon